universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Human Eggman
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - The Egg-Wyvern KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Doctor Eggman (known as Doctor Human Eggman) appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) as the main antagonist of Sonic's story, a minor villain in Shadow's story, and a major villain in Silver's story. Here, Eggman has been redesigned with a more realistic appearance. The comical side of his personality is also subdued a bit to bring out his more villainous side. In this game, Eggman invades Soleanna and attempts to kidnap Princess Elise during the Festival of the Sun's opening ceremony in order to release the Flames of Disaster (aka Iblis), since Iblis was sealed away inside Elise's soul. He intends to use the Flames of Disaster in order to rule over time. During Sonic's story he repeatedly captures Elise, only to have her rescued by Sonic. At the end of Sonic's story, when the Egg Carrier is beginning to crash, he battles Sonic in the Egg Wyvern. Sonic defeats Eggman, causing him to go flying off into the sky as the ship crashes. In Shadow's story, Eggman serves both as a villain and an ally. Before the events of the game, he had somehow gotten a hold of the Scepter of Darkness which contained Mephiles the Dark. Rouge the Bat had stolen it from him and Shadow was sent to rescue her. Eggman followed them to Kingdom Valley, demanding them to return the scepter, which ended in a struggle that caused the scepter to shatter. Eggman was forced to retreat, although most of his robots, due to electromagnetic pulses from the remains of the scepter, were unable to escape despite his ordering for them to retreat, and were eventually knocked down by Mephiles' spirit shortly before the latter possessed Shadow's shadow. He later appears when Shadow breaks into his personal train in order to learn the truth of the Solaris Project. Eggman makes a deal with Shadow that he will tell him about the project if he captures Mephiles and brings him to him. Though he only physically appeared twice in Silver's story, Eggman was a key villain as his actions, as suspected by Silver, would've have ultimately unleash Iblis, thus turning the world and its future into an apocalyptic state. Ironically, both times he appeared had him abducting Elise and escaping before Silver ended up killing Sonic, thus ensuring that Iblis did not end up released via Elise shedding tears. Eggman does not appear again until the final story, where he and the rest of Sonic's friends (and Elise) have been sucked into the space rift that was created during the birth of Solaris, and states that Solaris can't be defeated since it exists in the past, present and future. Upon discovering that Sonic could be brought back to life with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he aids the others by locating the Emeralds using a radar inside his glasses. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Human Eggman is the final Sonic 06 character in CD7. Lawl Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Human Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:SEGA Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Smart Character Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Smarter than you